


Stiles' pack

by miechsmol



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Play, Bathing/Washing, Biting, Body Modification, Breastfeeding, Breasts, Coming Untouched, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, De-Aged Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Growth, Hand Jobs, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage, Inflation, Kink Negotiation, Licking, Little Aiden, Little Ethan, Little Jackson, M/M, Macro/Micro, Minor Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Mommy Kink, Mommy Lydia, Multi, Orgasm, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Indulgent, Shrinking, Size Difference, Size Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, daddy danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miechsmol/pseuds/miechsmol
Summary: Stiles always had this ability to change size of things and alive creatures around him and his own. When the pack got to know about it, some of them came to him for the fun times.





	1. Stisaac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac was the first one to come to Stiles for the sex.

Isaac wasn't the first to know, Stiles was sure it was Peter, who understood the first, but didn't say anything. But it was Isaac who came to Stiles first.

For whatever weird reason, Isaac didn't feel the way his body was. He disliked being tall, having this long legs and hands. Stiles didn't understand that, and he didn't even try to pretend to.

Probably that's why Isaac came to him, he didn't search for understanding or pity, he wanted somebody to just do something about it.

He came when he was sure that Dad left for work and the pack was too busy. It was a smart move, but Stiles didn't comment in it. If Isaac wanted to have this time for himself and his needs, great.

Stiles wasn't saint, he didn't do it for Isaac only. You see, he always had this distortion between how he viewed his sexual and romantic partners. In sex he felt more like having a bigger, much bigger than he was, girls, and smaller guys. In romantic, and all his crushes were like that, he wanted opposite. So, while he didn't really have any kind of romantic relationships, having sex while using his abilities really did help him. Though it was the first time, and Stiles had always felt that he liked the change he brought more, than the actual size difference.

Isaac undressed himself completely. His body still had this almost invisible scars, white because of the past. He was and adult now, still followed by his father's ghost. That was pitiful, but Stiles didn't really care.

He didn't exactly undress himself, just put off jeans, that left him in hoodie and underwear. Stiles came closer to Isaac, who stood in the middle of the room, without his usual sarcasm remarks. That was kind if boring, but, probably, he reached the right head space even before they began.

Stiles put his hand on Isaac's cheek and allowed his power to flow, making Isaac just as tall as he was. Isaac exhaled sharply, though the change took at least ten seconds. Stiles kissed Isaac, trying him.

He didn't push again for some time, until Isaac didn't get Stiles' hoodie off, and didn't desperately cringed to him. Stiles could feel his erection, but wasn't really aroused himself. Not yet, anyway.

Now, having more skin contact, Stiles allowed his power to flow again. Isaac was shrinking slowly, and Stiles had to lean down more and more, until it became hard to really kiss, until Stiles sat down at his own ass, while Isaac was standing, clinging to him.

That was a long kiss, and this whole change Stiles felt, while having his hands on Isaac's waist, and looking at him, that was arousing. He moved a bit back, as to make Isaac aware of this new change.

It took Isaac a few seconds to really open his eyes, and look at Stiles and around. In this size his cheekbones looked kind of ridiculous.

"Do you want to go up or down?" Stiles asked, touching Isaac's small body with his fingers. It was fun, that he was so much taller and bigger before, this difference was the thing that really did it for Stiles. He could use his hands to hold Isaac's waist now, and his fingers would cross.

He didn't do it, though, not for now, maybe later. And for now he allowed his fingers to wander Isaac's body.

"I'm fine," Isaac said and tried to continue their kiss, but Stiles leant away again.

"Then you can make it to the bed." he said and stood up, easily unclenching Isaac's hands. Isaac himself was one-third of Stiles' height now, and he looked up in awe. It was annoying, Stiles wanted to have more snark, but he was stuck with someone with childhood trauma.

Though, probably, there was also something in Stiles' childhood, that made him like that, so it's not like he had any moral grounds to talk about it.

Also, he could have sex, so it was a win-win situation.

Stiles took his underwear off, letting it lie next to the bad, and turned around. Well, Isaac was really close and, if he was a bit taller, he would be hit by Stiles' dick, but he was shorter than that, and, well, that made Stiles even harder.

Isaac looked a tad bit uncomfortable about this, but they agreed on Isaac telling if there is something wrong, and not Stiles suddenly learning mind-reading technic. So, if Isaac was silent, Stiles wasn't going to change anything. He liked the view of adult and so small at the same time Isaac under his almost hard dick, sue him.

Isaac actually raised his hand to touch. "I didn't know you was this big." Isaac finally said, softly touching Stiles. It was a pleasant touch, a few spits of sperm probably got at Isaac.

"From this perspective everything is big for you," Stiles shrugged, though he did know that his penis was bigger than average. Not like it was something to be proud of, not exactly.

Isaac didn't say anything and honestly tried ti reach Stiles' dick with his way too small now mouth. He couldn't, and it made Stiles even harder, making his rick even more out if reach for Isaac.

Stiles chuckled, when Isaac moaned in annoyance and sadness, and sat down on the bed. Isaac moved closer between Stiles' legs, still looking cutely uncertain. Yeah, Stiles probably would also be uncertain what to do, then the dick you wanted to blow was the same length as your torso.

So Stiles took initiative in his own hands, grabbed Isaac and put him on the bed. He leant to him, kissing again. It was tight, Isaac was way too small for it being somewhat comfortable, but he actually moaned, and didn't try to push, only hug closer.

Stiles smiled in the kiss, moved his weight in one hand and moved his free one down on Isaac's body. Touching softy his shoulders, chest, abdomen and, finally, his small and hard dick. Isaac moaned in the kiss, and Stiles used it as his cue to jerk him off, putting enough pressure for him to be able to feel anything, but not enough to overdo it. He knew that Isaac's body, being so much smaller, was weaker, and they didn't agree on pain.

While jerking Isaac off Stiles used only three fingers, leaving two more, and because everything was close he massaged Isaac's anus a little. They didn't really discuss anal sex, only some kissing, blowing and jerking, so Stiles kind of checked the reaction. It was so much better than he even thought it would. Isaac bent his spine and cummed. Stiles moved away, because he knew Isaac would need to breathe.

"Well, that was fast. Didn't you have any sex yet?" Stiles asked, still mindful of his own erection.

"I did, but not like that," Isaac answered a bit breathy.

"Well, good for you, I'm happy to be your first, but I also have needs," Stiles said and sat down, towering over Isaac. That was a weird feeling, but not unwelcome one. He was still hard, and Isaac, who layed on his blue sheets, didn't make anything for him to feel better.

"Yeah," Isaac also sat down, and almost had Stiles' dick-head to his face. "I can't blow you now," he sounded a bit annoyed.

"Then ride me, dude. You have your while body, and not only your mouth."

Stiles saw how Isaac had a small freak out over this, but, like a good boy, he still obliged, probably having some thought in mind. He actually sat down ob Stiles dick and tried to move his ass on the while lengths. Stiles made him smaller a little, and he either didn't notice or didn't have protests.

"We probably need some lube for this to work," Stiles said and reached a beatable, that had a small lube-tube, he prepared beforehand.

"Yeah," Isaac agreed, taking tube, that was comically big in his hands, and putting it in Stiles' dick.

Now moving was closer, and Isaac did try to ride his dick. The feeling was really interesting, close to jerking, but also Stiles could feel both Isaac's legs, hands and even balls. He also notices Isaac having the  erection, that now looked so much smaller, especially compared to Stiles'. That thought made it for Stiles and he cummed. Isaac didn't really make him wait on it.

Isaac moved away, almost falling in Stiles' cum, which was potentially awkward, or not, not after Isaac literally riding his dick.

Stiles layed down on almost clean sheets, breathing deeply, when Isaac breathed rapidly and looked genially tired. "So, are we having cuddles like that, or you want to shower and leave?" Stiles asked.

For some time Isaac didn't answer, but then he moved closer and layed next to Stiles. "Lie down like that and do cuddles."

Stiles chuckled and moved his legs to lie more comfortable. Well, he had what he wanted, so he called this evening a win 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May feel a little bit unfinished


	2. Stallison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shrinking Stiles and sex with growing Allison

Allison was the second one. She didn't really strike Stiles as a kinky person, but people can have an unexpected sides to themselves. She sat somewhat uncertainly on Stiles' bed, when he was still on his computer chair.

She and Isaac dated, for all Stiles knew. Yes, it was in and out, and at the moment Stiles had the sex with Isaac a few weeks ago, they broke up once again, so it wasn't technically a cheating. Also, it was Isaac, who came to Stiles, searching for something good, not other way around.

So he waited, both when Allison would begin talking, and when his dad would leave. Apparently, the sound of closed door from the downstairs was the way to make Allison talk.

"So, you can shrink others?" she asked and looked away, that was how Stiles understood she asked not what he wanted to.

"I also can make them grow, and myself as well," Stiles nodded and leant forward. "So, what do you want?"

"I'm... Isaac told me about what you had," Allison seemed ashamed of this, even to talk about it. "And I, kind of, wonder if we may have something like that as well?"

"Well, we may," Stiles answered easily. "But it would probably be drastically different from what we had with Isaac, because he was the little one this time, and I prefer it this way about guys, but you are a girl, and I would like to do it other way around."

Allison didn't answer, and watched Stiles attentively, like she was waiting for him to continue. And he did, even though he gave her time to react.

"Though, if you don't want it like that, you going big, and me going small, because, yeah, that would be hard to make you grow this much, floors aren't that strong..." Stiles had to pause to get back on the previous train of thoughts. "If you don't want to do it like that with me, you may try to find someone who would wish to have sex with shrunken you, and I'll change you and leave you together, so..."

"No," Allison said and leant toward. "I want to try the way you said we can. Actually, I'm not sure how exactly I feel about this whole..." she gestured her hands, trying to find the word to describe what she meant.

"Kink?" Stiles supplied, and Allison nodded.

"So I'm ready to go however you want me to, for now at least. I would like to try something more, but now, I just want to feel this whole change," her gaze turned thoughtful. "Like somebody changes in your hands, or how you change in somebody's..."

Stiles felt arousal only because of how Allison was talking about it. Yeah, change was what drove him with this whole thing. That was the only thing he actually cared, and it felt like Allison understood to some extent.

"Great," he aid and clapped his hands. "But there are a few things you need to take into account. The first one, we wouldn't be able to use condoms, so you would have to take some pills."

Allison nodded. "Already did. And would take some more after."

"Woah, that's really great. So, the next one, we need some kind of stop-word or whatever. If you feel something weird, you tell me, and if I do, then I say as well, and we listen to each other and just stop. That's all about trust and so on."

"Like bdsm?" Allison asked, small smile on her lips.

"Yeah, something like that, but also now our bodies are literally in our hands, like I would be able to change you however I would want to, and when you would be bigger than I am, you would have a power to literally crush me, so take care."

That made Allison pause, but before Stiles could add anything on how they didn't have to do it now or whatever, Allison nodded.

"Ok, so, get undressed," Stiles said and stood up to close the window.

"And don't you want to have some kind of the beginning?"

"I'm not really into it," Stiles said, closing shutters. He also went to the door and closed it as well. "Though, if you want to, I can make you bigger while you wear clothes, just make sure they wouldn't rip," he turned to Allison, who sat fully dressed.

"That... Actually sounds interesting," she said.

"Well,then this would be our beginning. Just take down all jewelry you have, it would hurt as hell later, trust me."

When Allison took rings off, Stiles undressed, leaving only pants on. He wasn't sure if he would have to shrink himself, and for now he didn't really feel like undressing, because Allison wasn't.

Stiles stood in front of the bed, a bit unsure of how he should start. Especially because of the clothes.

"Stand up, it would be easier for you to undress," he said.

Allison nodded and stood up. She wasn't much shorter than Stiles was, a few inches at max, though he still had to lean down a little to kiss her. Before kissing, he muttered that he would try to undress her in the process, but if clothes would feel to tight, she have to say it. That's when he pushed the power in her and kissed.

She answered a bit eagerly, hugging his neck. Stiles smiled a little in the smile. In a few seconds he was already standing straight, they were the same heights.

"Open your eyes, you would like to see it," he said toward Allison's lips.

She did open her eyes, and looked down a bit mistrustful. Though yeah, she was still standing, and Stiles was as well. He grabbed her t-shirt and pulled it up, successfully taking it down, and then he kissed Allison again, pushing another part of the power.

Allison didn't close her eyes. Stiles tried to pull off the belt on her jeans, but he couldn't do it and also stand on his toes to keep kissing Allison. This was when she smiled in the kiss.

"Jeans are a bit tight, let's took them down," she straightened her back, not really moving to actually undress.

"Yeah," Stiles nodded and stood up without trying to reach for her. She was at least as tall as Isaac was, and damn, she looked great.

Stiles took Allison's jeans off, accidentally taking her pants as well. Allison was actually more busy with her bra. It was tight as well, and indicated, that her breasts grew as well.

"Wanna take this off as well?" Stiles asked, and Allison smiled unsure.

"I think we should to," and she easily opened it at the front.

"Do you want to keep standing, or sit down?"

"I want to have sex right when I'm growing," she said without hesitation. Though, her brain caught up with her mouth and she reddened a bit. "I mean..."

"That's ok," Stiles reassured her. "We can make it no problems. Just..." he took off his pants and gestured toward the bed.

"I wanna ride you," Allison said in a small voice.

"Ok, just... We would need to make sure I'm hard enough for it to work, and take care of me then, don't ride too hard," he chuckled, and Allison huffed. Then she looked at half-hard Stiles' dick.

"And what should we do about our friend?"

"Well, it loves feeling difference, so you can try to blow it while I'll be changing your size. If that's ok, it would be both growth and shrink..."

"Oh, shut up," Allison grabbed Stiles and kind of pushed him toward the bed and sat down in front of him, moving closer to his dick. "Just make sure I'll be only growing when the ride would begin."

Stiles huffed 'Sure' and put his hand on Allison's head, pulling hairs just a bit. He made her bigger and smaller for a few times, till he felt hard enough. That's when he pulled her away and made her the same heights she was before she decided to undress. He laid down, and she leant over him.

Allison kissed him softly and he pushed some energy in her, to stimulate new growth sprout. She smiled shyly and moved a bit back, to place Stiles' dick toward her vagina.

Probably, she had sex not really long ago, or maybe it was the size, but Stiles' dick almost easily made it in.

Allison moaned a little, her clitoris rubbing a little on Stiles wet and hard dick. And Stiles kept pushing for her to grow. He moved toward her a little, but not really much. She took a deep breath and sat down a bit further, her changing size was helping.

She moved up and down, and with every move she was able to take even more in. Stiles felt her growing around him, she was wet and hot, and he saw how her face towered over him more and more. How her breasts felt bigger with every move, how her knees already were almost as long as his upper half of a body.

She was cautious about going down, her hands on the headboard, and she looked at Stiles with a bit opened mouth. She didn't try to hide her moans, and yet they were soft.

Stiles moved in her rhythm, listening to his own body. Though his big dick still didn't fit in Allison whole, and that was quite irritating.

Allison kept growing, he could've added a bit speed to it, but he wasn't sure if the bed would hold. It was already a tight fit for her on the bed, when Stiles' dick finally managed to get in her vagina completely. She also noticed it and smiled down at Stiles, who was panting hard as well.

"Do you want to keep going?" he asked. "Like in growing, not in sex thing."

"I do want to feel you become smaller under me," Allison said. She, probably, could've already reach the ceiling, if she just sat straight, and that was an actual sign that she had to top growing.

"Ok, so I'm going to shrink," he said.

"Ugh," she moaned almost hurt. "But I want to keep growing!"

"Well, when it would be your room at risk, then yes. Also, you said you wanted to feel me shrink, so hush," he said.

Actually, it's been a while since Stiles tried his own abilities on himself. There were many reasons, and one of them was that sometimes he de-aged himself with losing a height. Thought he had a feeling, that this time it wouldn't end up awkwardly. So he pushed the energy in himself and began shrinking.

Allison's tights were already longer than his whole body at that point, and now this difference kept growing. It was actually harder to move toward her vagina, he had to bend more, and she lowered herself more and more. At some point she looked at Stiles with half-closed eyes, like checking if he was even there, and yet feeling him.

Stiles' whole body was as wide as Allison's knee at that point, and yet he didn't feel like he wanted to stop. Though, Allison paused, her vagina twitching and becoming more wet. She kind if relaxed after that, putting her hands on the bed and trying to catch her breath.

"I'm..." she began, and looked down and toward Stiles straight under her legs. "I'm done, but you are..."

"Hush, I know, it takes me some time to cum," he said. "Get up and sit down, you are going to give me a handjob. Or, a fingerjob sounds more realistic."

Allison giggled a little, easily raised her hips from Stiles' dick and, when he moved away from under her, sat down, straightening her legs. She was close to touching the ceiling with her head, and her long skinny legs couldn't find enough space to really fit.

Stiles gaped at her, because now, when he sat in front of her, he barely made it up to her breasts. Actually, if he would stand up, he probably wouldn't even reach her chin. Well, he decided to give it a try.

Allison honestly looked surprised, when Stiles stood up. Yep, he didn't even reach to her chin. He smiled a little and came closer to her. She looked a little bit unsure what to do, once again. Stiles also did, so he came closer, turned around and leant on Allison, who was a solid heat against him. He looked up and smiled.

"Well, I'm waiting for my handjob," he said.

Allison huffed, warm air breezed over Stiles. She gently put her fingers on Stiles' dick , her palm was almost twice a lengths of his dick, and really wide. She moved soft finger pads on the lower part, and Stiles jumped a little. This feeling was so much different from all he ever tried, and so welcome. At first he had some ideas of making himself even smaller, but even one thought that Allison was supposed to be shorter and smaller than he was, made it for him.

She rubbed his dick a bit more, adding some strengths to it, and Stiles cummed. He leant to Allison weakly, not feeling like his legs would be able to hold him.

"Oh gosh, that was something," Allison said.

"That was," Stiles agreed. "Let's lie a bit, I'm too lazy to make us normal again right now."

Allison chuckled, easily grabbed Stiles and raised him, he didn't even have it in him to protest, because it felt fun, and he felt lazy. " You are so light!" she said, while trying to navigate her way too long legs, o she could lie down on the bed. It was actually seven feet three, and Stiles wondered how tall she was.

In the end, she managed to lie down, legs bended in knees. Stiles layed next to her, feeling really small. "I'm not that light, you are probably just way too strong," he argued without a heat.

Allison smiled and put her palm on him. It covered him from chin to hips, and was almost as wide as his body was. "Maybe that's also true," she allowed easily.

Stiles couldn't do anything about himself, he looked down at Allison's breasts. They seemed huge from this perspective, and Stiles kind if wondered how they felt. He kind of knew it, from when he leant to her, but now it was kind of different.

So he sat down, Allison taking her hand off and following him with her gaze and all-growing interest.

"May I?" he asked and gestured in the general direction of her breasts.

"Sure," Allison huffed. Stiles almost cautiously got closer. He was on his knees, and this way he still didn't really reach the heights of her shoulders, when she was lying. That actually made his dick a little bit invested in it, but he decided to ignore it.

He moved closer and put his palm near her nipple. His hand was still able to cover it, but it was a tight fit, and really small on the greatest scale of things.

Allison turned around and layed on her back. "Sit down on me and take a better look," she said. Stiles smiled a little and didn't hesitate to climb her up, not managing to touch the bed, putting his legs round her ribcage.

"Nice look," Stiles said, and Allison huffed, which almost made Stiles fall down. Though, Allison reacted and grabbed him.

"You too," she said, smiling with this soft and innocent smile only she was capable of. "You are the nice look on me like that."

Stiles grinned. Well, that meant, they would have at least one more tour, though, not now that's for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I kind of did the second one. Still open for pair suggestions


	3. Stydia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia tried the mommy/baby kink and broke her promise to Stiles to leave it non-sexual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some noncon elements and sexual actions next to an adult Stiles in a child body. All previous one had it with adult bodies, just changes sizes, and in this Stiles is a kid, so take care  
> Also it's not really kind to Lydia and not that much of a stydia

Stiles low-key betted it would be Allison&Isaac together coming to him, but he was mistaken. It was Lydia who knocked in his door few days after he had sex with Allison. Maybe she planned to see how Allison would be, maybe to decide if she wanted to give it a shot.

"Hey, come in," Stiles said and let Lydia in.

"Hello," Lydia said and looked around. Stiles stayed closer to doors awkwardly, because the last time Lydia was there, he was taken by the wild hunt, no fun. "So, you can change sizes of people and yourself," it wasn't a question, but Stiles nodded anyway.

"Let's go upstairs," he said and gestured as the stairs.

Lydia went up and straight to his room, Stiles followed. He closed the door after Lydia and rubbed his face.

"I'm a bit tired for this whole sex thing," he allowed, because the sex with Allison along with changing her and his own bodies back and forth was tiring enough, and he managed to have some fun with it.

"That's ok," Lydia said and looked around. As far as Stiles knew, she was in a me kind of poly-relationships with Aiden, Jackson, Ethan and Danny. Though, he didn't really care about it. "Actually, I wonder, if you may do something more."

Lydia turned to Stiles and put her hands on hips. Stiles licked his lips and looked around. He hated when people weren't straightforward with him, but whatever. He didn't ask, because it was Lydia who needed to ask something, not other way around.

"I've found some information on the ones like you," she said after the short pause. "Some of you are capable of changing age of the person they affect, is that true?"

"It is," Stiles allowed, still not really getting what this all was about. "But I can only change my age, and not others. Though I also can change the size of things, so maybe that's why," he shrugged, and Lydia nodded.

"Then I want to take care of you," she said and stepped closer. "You know, the child you."

"Woah, that sounds like something from mommy/baby kink," Stiles chuckled, and Lydia still looked serious as hell. She was serious, Stiles thought for a second, and coughed, to take the smile away. "I mean, sure, we may try. Though, you need to know that nothing sexual would be allowed," he added.

"Why?"

"Because..." Stiles had to pause to make it clear in his mind. "I'll have not only a small body, but also a child one. And it wouldn't react well to any kind of sexual actions, actually."

"We'll see," Lydia shrugged. Stiles wanted to explain her, that no, not 'we'll see', but literally no, but Lydia kept talking. "You know, I've been in this kink for a while, and your abilities could've come in handy very often," she moved closer. "Usually 'babies' forget to shave all unnecessary hairs all over their bodies, and they are way too big for me to actually be able to raise."

Stiles gulped and nodded. That kind of made sense. Though he low key wanted to ask why she  didn't get an actual child then, but his teen self would scream at him really hard for not taking this opportunity. His teen self was stupid, and yet it had a point.

"My dad would be home in a few hours," Stiles said. "So we should either schedule it on some other time, or have it fast."

"Let's do a pre-order thing and just try," Lydia shrugged. "Go to about five years old, or younger, and I would just take care of you, that's all."

Stiles felt that not, it wasn't all, but he couldn't really shake off this idea. He wasn't really into this whole mommy/daddy thing, but, well, he wanted to try anyway.

"Lydia, nothing sexual," he said. "I mean it, doing de-age affects me a lot."

"Of course," Lydia shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. Stiles sighed and fished the phone from his pocket, he had to make sure they would be done before his dad would make it home. He also closed the window, because this time it was a day.

He began aging down even before he reached the window, and it wasn't that different from usual shrinking. Actually, he had to check if he was doing a de-age, and not a shrinking, so he went to bathroom to make sure. Stiles in the mirror was younger for sure, o it went the way he wanted to. Clothes shrunk as well to fit his frame. He left the bathroom, and met Lydia, who sat down at his bed and waited with potion, she sharply followed him with a gaze, which made him a bit uncomfortable.

He was about eleven by the time he came closer. "Is everything ok?" Stiles asked softly, a bit twitching because of his high voice.

"Totally, sweetheart," Lydia smiled with the softest smile she had, she also patted his cheek. "You can make clothes shrink with you? Such a talented boy."

Yay, praise kink. Stiles wasn't really ashamed to say, that he had one, though at such a young age it wasn't really kink yet, mostly a need to be loved and praised. Maybe, this whole thing wouldn't be as bad, as he thought it could be. He leant toward Lydia's a bit cold hand, wanting to be patted some more.

And she did, softly she played with his hair, and whispered some nice words. Stiles was hardly capable to stop his de-aging, because of how good it felt. He might've been closer to three years, but, well, that was still an ok age.

His mind did become a bit blurry and simplified at some extent, that's why he wanted to be really cautious about this whole thing.

Lydia raised him from the floor and sat on her tights. "Such a pretty boy," she said, taking hair from his face. Stiles smiled, leaning toward Lydia.

It was good, like, first few minutes, it was mostly Lydia whispering some pleasant nonsense, holding him in her hands and on her tights. Soft touches made Stiles lose his guard.

"Are you hungry?" Lydia asked, and he nodded. He was, kind of, he was about to have a snack before the dinner with Dad, but Lydia came here.

"Kinda," he added.

"Would you like some milk?" she asked in a sweetest tone of voice, and that made an adult Stiles to kind of take a control.

"Uh, I don't think we have any," Stiles muttered confused.

"I have," Lydia said and dropped a few buttons on her blouse. Before Stiles could protest anything, she said, "breastfeeding isn't sexual, so calm down."

"Well, it isn't for my body, but my mind is going crazy, you know? Anyway, how did you even got some milk?"

"You wasn't that bad at biology at school, wasn't you?" Lydia huffed, not letting Stiles down.

He felt like freaking out a bit, and if it was just a shrinking, he could've been able to grow back, but worth de-aging, any small panic and now he had to calm down before even being able to grow up. Though, he, probably, could've tried to just change a size, not an age, and it probably could scare Lydia a bit and make her chill out.

"It's possible to lactate even if you aren't pregnant, even some men can do it," she explained and lowered her blouse. Her breasts were noticeably bigger and fuller, or it seemed like that, because Stiles was small and close to her.

"Yeah, I'm aware, but I'm not sure this is a good idea. I wasn't breastfed since like two years old. It's been twenty years, so..."

Lydia didn't stop undressing herself though, despite Stiles talking. He actually did try and kick start the growth, but he felt like he became even smaller. Lydia noticed it as well.

"But aren't you two now? Actually, you look even younger, and you said yourself you wanted to eat. So just relax, all right?"

She manhandled him so he was in her hands and downed the bra. Stiles whined and tried to push her away. Yeah, he loved women's bodies and breasts, he felt like licking it a lot, but he also felt that his body didn't feel like that. Lydia was right, it wasn't something sexual, but at the same time it kind if was.

Probably, he could've bitten her, but deep inside he wasn't sure he even wanted to.

"Be a food boy," Lydia whispered, not even bit annoyed, and that made Stiles actually pause. Probably, he did over think this whole thing. "Yes, like that," Lydia said and lead his mouth to her breast.

Her nipple fit good into his mouth, it was warm and not way too big. He cautiously put his hands on her breast and sucked. Warm milk flowed in Stiles' mouth. If he didn't think very hard about it, that could be imagined like he was drinking with a straw.

He kept telling himself, that this wasn't something sexual, right until he felt Lydia putting one her hand down. Stiles opened his eyes and wanted to see what she wanted to do, but she kept his closer.

"Hush, that's fine," her voice was way too breathy.

"Lydia," he muttered. She positioned her hand so that Stiles could feel it. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing you should care about," she said and kissed his head.

That actually meant it was  _something_  he should be concerned with. He stopped sucking her breast and tried to turn his head. He wasn't really able to see what exactly she did, but her free hand was somewhere near her crotch.

"Somebody is way too fussy, isn't he?" Lydia huffed.

"What the hell?" Stiles asked and tried to stand up. He managed to stand on the bed between her legs spread wide.

She actually was fingering herself.

"Fuck no," Stiles said and tried to squirm away, but Lydia held him close.

"Hush, that's not what you are thinking," she breathed at his ear.

Stiles felt tears at his cheeks and sniffed. One of the things he really disliked about it was that he couldn't really control his emotions.

"You promised," he whined, and that actually made Lydia pause. "If... If we did it not like that we could've continue, but you promised."

It took some time for Stiles to calm down, and he actually kind of fell asleep.

He woke up and was surprised to find out Lydia was still here, looking into something on his laptop. He also beard some noises from the downstairs, like his Dad was preparing the food.

Stiles sat down with soft 'shit' on his lips, that made Lydia look up.

"You are awake," she said simply and closed some tabs on the screen, then turned to Stiles. "I wasn't sure if your father knew, so I made sure he didn't look in."

"He knows," Stiles said and tried to grow himself. It was a slower process then he was used to, and still it was something. He still felt anxious in Lydia's presence. "Though, he isn't a bog fan of it."

Lydia nodded and looked away. "I'm sorry that happened," she said softly and clearly.

"Yeah, you should be," he answered, not willing to shrug it. "Listen, if we had a more normal thing, like not with this whole age-down and so on, I wouldn't really oppose this whole-" Stiles gestured, because he didn't have words to express what happened, "-this. But now, I doubt we would ever have anything anymore."

"I understand," Lydia said softly. It could even seem like she was ashamed, though Stiles didn't really buy it. Probably, she wanted to say something more, but didn't know how exactly.

"Though, if you would find someone who would want it like that, I still would be able to shrink them. Yeah, feel would be different, but you would have some more strengths over them or whatever. Though only if all parties would be aware and so on. Also, I've got that mommy kink isn't my jam, so yeah."

"I would be grateful," Lydia said with a soft smile on her lips.

Stiles was at least sixteen when he left the bed and stretched a little.

"Though, mind you, that I wouldn't allow something like that in my house, and I probably shouldn't leave you as well, because, you know, if anything would happen to me, they and you would stay this way for the rest of your life."

"Is it that hard to find a size-shifter?" Lydia asked.

"Pretty hard," Stiles nodded. "It's even harder to find one that would want to help."

Lydia nodded. "I'll keep in mind," she said, stood up and straightened her skirt. "Once again, I'm sorry."

"You should be," he repeated himself, now being his usual twenty something self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably the next one is going to reference Lydia/Aiden/Jackson/Danny/Ethan and their mommy/daddy/babies thing, though I update from mobile, and it can't create new tags, which sucks. If someone could help me with tags in this one, I'd be grateful


	4. Danny/Ethan/Jackson/Lydia/Aiden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time Stiles wasn't an actual participant, he just helped them to make their fantasy real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has some age-play elements, Stiles isn't involved. I'll see how I feel about it, and maybe write this whole scenario from Lydia's pov.

Surprisingly, it was Danny who wandered Stiles' space next. This time they were in the library, while Stiles studied for his final exams, and Danny did whatever Danny did. He was all smiles and softly spoken words, and it kind of irritated Stiles. He was used to have a banter with everyone around him.

"Dude, just spill it, alright?" Stiles said, when Danny still didn't even come close to the point of this talk. He didn't really want to look rude or whatever, but he was stressed about exams.

"Lydia told us about your abilities," Danny said.

Here it goes. Stiles shrugged, like it wasn't a big deal.

"Yeah, so what do you want?" Stiles turned the page.

"We would like to ask for your help".

Stiles blinked and looked up. "I told Lydia that I'm not into having anything with her involved".

"Yeah, we know," Danny nodded and moved closer. "You won't be involved directly, if you don't want to. But we would like for you to come to us and change us".

It was actually smart sending Danny, Stiles still had kind of soft spot for him. Stiles squinted.

"This mommy, daddy and littles thing?" they didn't really talk about it within the pack, but Stiles gathered that much. Danny nodded.

"Yeah, I'm daddy, Lydia's mommy, and twins with Jackson are kids. Age play and so on," Danny looked like he was ashamed to say it out loud, ant it was a really good opportunity to tease him. Stiles was way too tired to actually do anything about it, though.

"Well, I can't de-age others, but I can shrink or grow you," he supplied. Danny nodded. "And sexual age-play isn't really my thing, so you'll have to find some place for me in the house, where I can stay, until you are done. I told Lydia, that if anything happens to me while you are changed, you'll stay like that and without any size-shifter around you'll have hard time changing back."

Actually, his father was a size-shifter as well, and Stiles would actually pay to see how someone changed would come to him and ask him to bring them back to norm. Stiles decided against that anyway.

"We will be happy even with that, that already sounds way too good to be true, actually," Danny smiled.

"Cool. I'll help, but I can't get to it earlier than this weekend, exams are killing me, man".

"Of course," Danny seemed like he was glowing, ugh. "Well, I won't distract you anymore, good luck on your exams," he stood up.

"Yeah, thanks," Stiles muttered, looking down again. Where was he...

* * *

 

It actually took two more weeks for Stiles to negotiate this thing with Danny and everyone else. They all had erratic schedules, but they could pin-point three free days. Stiles wasn't sure he was up for all three, but one evening, night and one morning were manageable. Stiles actually had an idea why it took so long: Aiden and Jackson weren't really on a friendly terms with Stiles, and, probably, they needed to be persuaded. Ugh, right, at least one day with both of them at Lydia's. Great.

Stiles came to Lydia's lake-house on his jeep, a backpack with clothes and laptop as his companion. He parked next to Jackson's Porsche and barely looked at twins' bikes. Danny was the one, who met him, thanks god.

"Hey, you are just in time," he smiled widely and took Stiles' backpack. "I'll show you the room, then we'll eat and then this whole change thing will happen."

"It's better do it before eating, so not to puke," Stiles said, following Danny. "I have a laptop here, so be careful."

"Oh, I didn't know that. Well, alright, then are you ok if we'll be in play during the lunch already?" Danny opened the door and let Stiles in.

"Sure," he nodded. Danny led him in a room upstairs. Stiles didn't really see others, and that was good.

"Here," he opened the farthest from the stairs door. "It's clean, and wi-fi password's on the table. I'll ask others how it'll go on from now on, and you feel yourself at home here. Oh, yes, the bathroom is here," he motioned at the door inside the room. "It's separate, so yeah. If you don't feel like eating with us, I can bring you food here and so on".

"Dude, chill," Stiles huffed. "It's me who should be rambling all the time, it doesn't suit you."

"Well, that makes me nervous," Danny shrugged. "And I would like for you to be comfortable here, because what you do actually means a lot to us, so yeah."

"Yeah-yeah," Stiles waved at him and went inside, checking what is what. Danny left and didn't close the door behind him. Well, this could be interesting for sure.

The room was small and tidy, it didn't have a worktable or anything, so Stiles guessed he would use his bed for everything, or a bed-table. He had enough time to put his laptop to charge and connected to wi-fi.

The knock on the door startled him, when he turned around there was Lydia. She smiled softly, and looked almost guilty. Their last meeting ended awkwardly.

"Hey," Stiles said.

"Hello, Stiles," she answered. "We are ready, so if you are ready as well, we can begin."

"Yeah," Stiles closed the laptop. "Uh, I just really need to make sure everyone are aware of what's about to happen, and that they all agree, and some other kind of rules."

Lydia nodded. "Of course, everyone are downstairs," she said and left, not waiting for Stiles.

He muttered something along 'what I'm getting myself into' line and followed her, closing the door. This was going to be awkward, yes. Usually he only spoke with one person at time, and this time there were going to be five of them, and two actively disliked him.

When he went downstairs, Jackson and Aiden looked at him with mistrust. It was mutual, so whatever.

"Hey, so just so we are on the same page," Stiles said. "I'm not into age-play, but if you are - that's totally fine and so on, and I'll help you with that."

Jackson looked like he was about to say something, but Ethan grabbed his hand. Good boy.

"So, I guess I'll just shrink the one, who are little in your dynamic, right?"

"Not exactly," Danny said. "If that's ok, me and Lydia would like to grow a bit as well."

"Sure," Stiles nodded. "So, once again, I'm going to change you, and only me, or another size-shifter can change you back, so it's in your interest that nothing happens with me."

This time Aiden growled, and it looked like he was about to get out of it, but he didn't say anything.

"I also need to know that you all agreed on it, and you are aware that changes are going to happen, and that's something you really want to, so just nod or decide not to do it," Stiles shrugged. Everyone nodded without hesitation, woah. "Cool," Stiles said. "Well, I can change only one person at time, so decide on your queue, and exact size. Also, should I shrink your clothes with you, or you have some?"

"We have some. We discussed it, so you'll shrink or grow us according to clothes," Lydia said.

"Cool," Stiles nodded. "Well, who's first?"

"Me," Lydia said. "Let's go upstairs."

"Yeah," Stiles nodded and followed her. When they made it to her room, she undressed completely, not even asking Stiles to turnaround or whatever. He did anyway, because screw his teen-age self. His kid self hated her.

She took the dress from the bed and put it on, and, well, it was big on her. It almost reached to the floor. The collar didn't really cover anything. Stiles made some mental math and raised his eyebrow.

"Isn't it a bit too big?"

"It seems now," Lydia shrugged. "We all discussed this one," she added. "We decided to grow me, so guys won't have to shrink too much. They don't really trust you, so."

"Yeah, I get it," Stiles nodded. He came closer and put his hands on Lydia's shoulders. "Just tell me when it's enough. I'll watch the dress and so on, but you should feel better."

"Sure thing," Lydia nodded.

It took a few seconds for Stiles to push some power in Lydia, because he needed some grounding in a way. He was positive he could change them all, and he probably would sleep through the night that way. In a few seconds Lydia became as tall as Stiles was, and he tried not to think about the change, so his dick won't really become interested in what was going on. Few more seconds passed, and she was as tall as Isaac, but the dress still looked big on her. Stiles frowned.

"More," Lydia said.

Stiles did push more, right until Lydia's lower ribs were on his eye-level. Her head almost touched the ceiling, and that was when she stepped away. The dress was a bit loose fit on the top, but it's lengths wasn't enough to cover even 1/3 of her tights.

"We didn't overdo it, didn't we?" Stiles asked, just to be sure.

"Well, if we did, I may ask you to shrink me a bit, right?" she smiled.

"Yeah," Stiles muttered. "Go call Danny, and check with others if they are ok with you being that tall."

Lydia shrugged and left the room. It was a tight fit, she had to lean down and turn around to make it though the doorway. Stiles sat down on the bed and rubbed his face. What he was getting himself into? Danny knocked the door and came in with a small smile on his lips.

"Hey," Stiles said. "I guess, if Lydia is that big, I won't really have to shrink your puppies?"

"Sorry, you'll have to, but not really a lot," Danny nodded. He already wore some wide clothes, which rude. Stiles stood up and took his hand,

"Ugh, some age you have in mind with them?"

"Jackson is five, Aiden is seven and Ethan is three," Danny supplied. "I guess it'' be easier if we shrink them downstairs and also when me and Lydia next to them, so they could tell us the comfortable heights."

"Sounds good," Stiles nodded, he was already pushing some power in Danny. "So, do you plan going as big as Lydia is or nah?"

"No, of course not, It'll still be big, but about a foot smaller than she is."

Stiles nodded and finished his growing in the silence. Danny still ended up bigger than average person, but not as big, as he felt Lydia was. Danny fished his hand from Stiles' grip and smiled again, wider this time.

"Thank you," he patted Stiles' shoulder and went to leave. Danny also had to bow down to move through the doorway. Stiles followed after him.

When they went downstairs, Lydia sat on the couch, and Jackson, Aiden and Ethan were naked. Actually it felt like he could be done with only growing Lydia and Danny, but nope, probably no.

"Heeey, your Daddy is also big now," Danny said in a weirdly soft voice. Stiles noticed how all werewolves kind of acted like children. Ethan kept acting, not even looking at Stiles, he happily run to Danny and hugged him. Aiden and Jackson frowned, as soon as they saw Stiles.

"Boys," Lydia said firmly, and they looked down.

"I guess, we'll begin with Ethan," Stiles said and stopped next to him and Danny.

Ethan shyly nodded and reached to Stiles. He had some clothes in his other hand, but for now they looked too small to fit. It changed in a few minutes. Aiden and Jackson watched them weary, Ethan looked a bit shocked as well.

"That's enough," Danny said softly. Ethan only reached to Stiles' waistline an Danny's hips. Clothes that he had were a nice fit, they did think it though. Though, it was weird. These clothes were for children, and even this small Ethan didn't look like a child. Thankfully, this was very unsexy for Stiles, so he didn't really bother.

"So, the two of you?" Stiles turned to Aiden and Jackson, who moved closer to Lydia somewhere in the process. "You can decide not to, that's your choice and so on".

"I'll do it," Jackson growled and stood up. Lydia smiled.

"Good boy, your mommy is proud," she said and also stood up.

"I'll do it as well!" Aiden added, still sitting on the floor.

"Cool," Stiles nodded and came closer. "Jackson first," and put his hand on Jackson's shoulder. Stiles shrunk him so he only reached his chest. He also was only on the same level as Lydia's hips, and Danny's waistline. He looked more like a teenager, but his clothes were still way too childish.

Somehow Stiles kind of ended up in the family of giants, which was funny in a way. It may be interesting. Aiden still eyed him mistrustfully, but he came closer. Somehow he didn't need to be shrunken too much, he became the same heights Lydia was. "And all this fuss about this," Stiles muttered.

He ignored Aiden's growl, Lydia tugged him back, so he changed his clothes. Stiles looked at Danny, because Lydia was still busy with both Jackson and Ethan.

"Sorry, I'm too tired now," he said. "May you give me some food, so I can go to my room?"

"Yeah, sure, thank you," Danny nodded. "You can go upstairs, I'll take the food for you. What do you want to drink? We have juice, tea and milk."

"Milk would be nice, thanks. Well, have fun with kids, uncle Stiles is too done for today."

"Rest well, Stiles," Lydia smiled. This smile was way too sweet, which weirded Stiles out. So he hurried upstairs. In his room he didn't close the door, and turned laptop on. He had some strengths to finish this one assignment, and then he'll turn some movie on and go to sleep.

"It tired you a lot, didn't it?" Danny said softly. He had to lean down to make it through the doorway, but he did it anyway and put the plate and the cup at the nightstand and sat down next to Stiles. The bed creaked under Danny's weight.

"Thanks. Yeah, I need to eat a lot after that, and also sleep, so yeah. You, guys, have fun and so on."

"Thank you once again. That's something really great, and we are glad you agreed."

"Yeah, it's not like I do it just for being good," Stiles shrugged.

"You didn't say it before," Danny frowned.

"Well, I say it now, and it's nothing that bad, I'm mostly thinking about some favors, they are going to be small, so don't really bother about it," Stiles smiled. "Go to others and don't think about it."

"Well, that was a way to set a mood," Danny huffed and patted Stiles' leg. He then left, closing the door behind him.

Stiles smiled and went back to his laptop. He ate his food and kind of fell asleep.

He slept till the noon, and, well, he felt like shit. Ok, so, he certainly can't shift five people at once, good to know. He didn't really have a chance pr a reason to try before, but well, lesson learned. It wasn't that he lost his ability, he still could kind of feel it, but well. Stiles made his way downstairs to find some food, the house seemed empty.

When Stiles reached the kitchen, he found a note. They went to swim in the lake, lunch in the fridge. Cool.

He ate and thought what to do. He felt like he could turn them to norm now, but he won't make it home then. He kind of regretted taking the jeep. Well, he decided to call Scott and ask him to run here and drive him home, after he turned everyone back.

* * *

 

Jackson and Aiden were the worst, like, honestly. They didn't want to turn back, and Stiles also became pissed, and said, that he can always just leave them be.

That kind of sobered them and changed their mind pretty quickly. So now Stiles sat on the porch, waiting for Scott. Lydia and Jackson were still in the house, while Aiden, Ethan and Danny left.

Stiles just wanted to sit here, the weather was nice anyway.

"Hey, bro, you ready?" Scott appeared right out of the thin air.

"Jeez," he spitted. "Yeah, I am."

"You look tired," Scott smiled, and helped him up.

"I sure am," he muttered. They went to the jeep, Scott took the driver's seat, while Stiles made himself comfortable next to him. "Shifting five people without a pause is a bad idea," he muttered.

Scott huffed and started the jeep. "I can imagine. You were always tired of this even when it were only two of us, and now, woah." The lake-house was left behind, growing smaller and smaller, until it disappeared behind the trees.

"Yeah, you think I overdid it, right?" Stiles asked. "Like, I shouldn't have, I know, but I was kind of interested in how it would work for me, ya know?"

"Your interest is something that always brings troubles," Scott smiled fondly.

"Hey, we are still alive because I was curious about some themes!" Stiles exclaimed, but he wasn't really angry. "Anyway, wanna have a movie night today? Or do you need to study?"

"I have to study, so sorry. But we can always have it, after I pass this exam, and I will pass!"

"You will, buddy!" Stiles smiled as well, and fell asleep. Ugh, he really wanted to. Though that was awkward anyway.


	5. Stiles/Allison/Isaac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploading from the phone sucks, so tags probably won't be in place for some time  
> It's Stiles/Allison/Isaac m/F/m threesome, mostly the same like before with some shrinking of guys and growing of the girl, probably nothing squickish is here, so yeah, have fun, and if you feel it's not your cup of tea, just close it.

It's been a while since anybody came to Stiles again. This time Allison and Isaac decided to come together. At first they wanted to have a session in Allison's flat, but Stiles shot this idea down quickly.

"Floors aren't that strong, and also neighbours may be troublesome," he said, and neither Allison nor Isaac oposed.

So they were back in Stiles' room, once again, when father left for work. This thing could go in a few different directions, and for now they decided to, kind of, write all them down and pull a random one. Options were: Allison's big, Stiles and Isaac're small; Stiles's big, Allison and Isaac're small; Isaac small, Stiles and Allison're big; Allison's small, Stiles and Isaac big. Isaac felt like being small all the time, but Allison was still interested in this possible smaller than both scenario, so he complied.

For the first threesome try they pulled the first one. It took some time to arrange sizes and positions, and also to undress. Stiles had no idea how to go about it, as well as Allison and Isaac.

"Ok," Stiles said almost awkwardly. "Probably, now I'll grow Allison to seven and half, and then we'll decide how to go from there."

Both Allison and Isaac nodded. This had pretty awkward vibes, but anyway. "Maybe you should start making out, just to begin. You know I'm not a big fun of it, and you two probably are".

And they did. Allison hugged Isaac and he leant into the kiss. Stiles put his hand on Allison's shoulder and pushed the power, really liking how she grew. For some time he wanted to explore his abilities, but, probably, that could wait.

In less than a minute Allison towered over both Isaac and Stiles. Probably, if she wasn't leaning down so hard - Isaac barely reached her breasts - she would hit the celling. Stiles moved them, so they would end up on the bed. They decided to go so Allison took care of Stiles, while Isaac of Allison, and later they both made Isaac feel good.

So for now they stumbled upon the bed, Allison stood on both her knees and elbows, taking most of the space. Stiles, once again, had to postpone his own pleasure, because otherwise Isaac would have a hard time managing. He made him smalled, just hardly tall enough to reach Allison's vagina while standing on his knees.

As far as Stiles knew, Isaac as going to lick Allison's clitoris and try to make as much as he could from this size. Judging by Allison's moand, it was working.

Stiles kissed Alison first, just to feel it. He began to shrink himself, but had to stop. De-aging wasn't in his plans. He muttered apologies, and Allison said it was nothing. Her eyes glasses a bit.

It took Stiles two more takes for shrinking to work the right was, and at this point Allison was clenching th headbed and moving her hips. Isaac was clenching to her ass, and, probably, had the time of his life

Stiles shrink himself to be just barely Isaac's size, that's when Allison went to kiss him. Her lips were full and soft against his skin, with one kiss she covered a bif part of his torso, and this was just about th kiss.

Stiles wasn't a big fan of vore, but he would want her to lick him. And, hell, he could ask her just that. "Lick me," Stiles said. "Instead of kissing".

Allison smiled, and Stiles felt her smile growing with his whole body. He was already almost hard, and it was a rare occasion. And then her a bit scratchy toungue liched him from hips to shoulders. He willed himself become smaller, and by the time her toung reached his shoulders, it could cover almost the whole width of Stiles' body. She also was moaning in the action, and shruddeing more and more.

And then she half-bit Stiles, she covered his shoulder with her lips and clenched a bit, soft skin making this feel impossibly warm and wet. Stiles moaned and bent a bit toward her mouth, accidentally touching teeth. Well, the good thing was, that she wasn'y a werewolf.

She proceeded licking him and kind of biting, and he changed his size to become bigger or smaller. At one point Allison's whole body twitched and she moaned very loudly, probably, reachinf her climax.

"Keep going, Isaac," Stiles said softly.

He heard this could probably only be the first Allison's orgasm, and he wanted to give it a try, even though he didn't do anything. Allison huffed, her breath like a hot wind on Stiles' wet from her salvia skin. He was hard, on the brick of cumming, and she only touched his dick with her tongue, when she was licking him, not specifically here.

It took Allison a few seconds to begin breathing, and she was still shruddering from time to time. Her breathing uneven, and Stiles could feel it with his whole body. She finally reached Stiles' dick, and at that loint he mostly held himself, so it didn't take Allison a lot to make him cum.

"Lie on your back, and move me to Isaac," he said loudly. She was really collosal from this perspective, he wasn't even sure she reard him. Her eyes glasses over him, but then she nodded and complied. She took him in one hand, Isaac moved a bit backwards, so whe could turn herself.

The bed cricketed, and for a few scary seconds, Stiles thought of how it's going to break, but it was able to hold. She put Stiles next to Isaac, who seemed like he cummed from just being that closer to the grand Allison's vagina, labia of which was just as bit as his palms. With a bit of surprise, Stiles noticed he was two times smaller than Isaac. Isaac also looked a bit surprised, but, judging by the way his dick hardened a bit, it wasn't an unpleasant idea.

Probably, he'll reconsider this whole 'no big Isaac' thing

Allison's hips felt impossibly big, and this was thrilling. He saw that she kind of sat up, to see them between her legs, and Stiles decided to kind of give her show. He reached to Isaac, perfectly aware that if he won't lean down, he won't be able to kiss anything that was above the belt line. Thankfully, Isaac leant down. He didn't just lean down, he raised Stiles and put him on Allison's pubis, her labia between Stiles' legs felt hot, and also almost big enough to be able to sit on it. He felt Allison twitching under him, and even though he had a different idea in the first place - to kiss and bite with his way too small mouth Alluson's clitoris - it turned out to be interesting.

Although, when Isaac tried to put his dick somewhere near Stiles' anal, he moved away. "Nope, too big," Stiles said in the kiss. Isaac grubmled, but didn't complain. "Also, we should take care of you". Stiles murmured.

Isaac huffed, thankfully, his not really charming personality was showing again. "Yeah, you should".

Stiles moved away, Allison was still feeling her last orgasm, but she also knew that now it was about Isaac. So she took him and put on her chest, between her breasts. Isaac looked a bit interested, as far as Stiles could see. He carefully turned around on, because if he fell now, he would have a hard time getting on Allison's pubis once again without having to grow.

Allison let go of Isaac and scuished him between her breasts, he was still big enough to not be covered by them completely. And, yep, this was a trick Stiles would never be able to pull off.

He crawled through Allison's abdomen, not sure yet if he wanted himself to become bigger. At least, Isaac helpfully spread his legs, so Stiles could grab on them and also not slide down on Allison's body.

He actually had a bit hard time believing this was even happening, because both Isaac and Stiles weren't just on the bed, they lied on the top of Allison, who was kind of holding Isaac with her breasts.

"The view is still nice," she said, a bit breathy.

Stiles huffed, and Isaac looked a bit confuced. Well, that was his problem. For now Stiles decided to concentrate on his twitching and full dick, or... nope, too easy. Stiles kind of wondered if kissing would be enough. So he kissed Isaac's inner side of the tights, slowly making himself bigger, though only after he was sure Isaac was watching him.

He felt Allison huff, because they both were on her ribs. It was hard not to. Stiles was kind of glad, that Isaac was squished between her breasts, and Stiles himself held onto him.

Stiles kissed Isaac's hips, strategically not touching his dick even by accident. The higher he went, the bigger he became,  he, kind of, planned to grow and kiss until Isaac cummed, but then he asked in a breathy voice "Don't grow bigger than me".

"Look who decided to join the party of 'wanna be bigger'," Stiles teased. He wasn't taller than Isaac, and even not as tall as he was compared to him on a normal basis.

Even if Isaac wanted to say something, it was lost in his moan, when Stiles began kissing his neck. He decided to even become smaller, especially because Isaac put his hands around Stiles's shoulders.

Allison squished her breasts harder, and let go a bit for a few cautious times, but, as far as Stiles could feel from the way Isaac's breath caught under him, it was working.

Isaac did cum without anybody really touching his dick for the second time this evening

* * *

They decided to take a bath after that. To fit in, they kind of changed sizes once again, Allison was still the biggest one on about five feet, Stiles chose to be just tall enough so he would be able to sit in the water and not to drown, which made him about three feet. Isaac choose to be two, and he also kind of lied on Allison.

They didn't really talk, just soacked for a bit. Stiles as way too tired, and he also would have to get them back to their normal size, before thy decide to leave. 

"Maybe we should have a foursome," Isaac suggested almost lazily.

"I thought the two of us was enough," Allison teased.

"Oh, yes, of course, that's not why I said it."

Stiles shrugged. "I'm not sure I'll be able to turn for people at once, I'm way too tired after only three of us."

"Oh," Isaac said, like he just remembered that this turning process may take some energy.

"And besides," Stiles added and leant a bit further from the seat he took between Allison's legs. "We have at least three more variations to go".

Allison smiled almost shyly, Isaac smirked and nodded.

 


	6. Stalia

It was always fast with Malia. They had sex before, and she knew about his de-aging ability because of all nightmares she witnessed during their time together, but now that it became a kind of open secret that Stiles could change the size of a person, she just went for it.

As soon as they were alone, she grabbed him and kissed hard. It wasn't unwelcome, in so many years she learned to ask beforehand.  So Stiles was ready for when she came.

He hugged her and began shrinking himself. Her kisses were hot and messy, demanding in a way nobody ever was or will be.

Her growing tongue took more space with every second, and it was becoming almost difficult to breath. He barely reached her breast level now, so she raised him up and put on the bed.

Malia growled a bit, because Stiles didn't undress beforehand, and so his clothes just hanged on his shrinken frame, like they belonged to someone at least twenty sizes bigger, which was true.

"Hush, that'a just clothes," he whispered in her lips.

"I know," Malia said softly. She decided to ignore it all and kissed his neck.

Stiles didn't stop shrinking, they had one size figured out for both of them, and he was yet to reach it. Malia tugged his pants off him and threw it somewhere on the floor. Stiles tried to took the T-shirt off, but it seemed do big, he just lost himself in it, not even seeing what to grab. Thankfully, Malia did it for him. He was almost small enough to just use the collar as his escape route, but where was the fun of it.

He stopped shrinking when he finally reached their sex-perfecr size, one fourth of Malia's height. She looked down at him, then bended and began kissing him. Her tongue barely even made it in his mouth, but it was killed nd of nice.

Fast and messy in a way.

They liked this size, because at that point Stiles could lick her the best, and her tongue also did things to him. So she went first, she didn't bite or nail him, even though her eyes burned blue, and hee teeth were as sharp as any werewolf could get. Her claws ripped the bedding, and that was what made thi whole thing really work for Stiles.

It was so far the most dangerous situation he was in during this is kind of sex, when she didn't just overpower him, she had the ability to rip him without so much noticing. This adrenaline made Stiles dick hard, how he was completely at her mercy.

It worked so well with Malia only, because he knew that back in high school, that half of the reason he had her around was the danger. He cummed surprisingly fast compared to what he usually had.

And so it was his turn. Malia didn't comment on it, she wasn't even out of breath, she licked him one more time, this time cleaning all the cum and eating it.

Stiles has to reposition himself, because they also found out it as difficult to lick her if she was lying, and not standing on her knees with her ass up, like she did now. He crawled under her neck and breasts, that seemed impressive, her flat and muscular belly, and finally made it to her vagina.

At this size he had to stand up to even reach it, and even so it was a hard reach, but they also had thus thing going on, that Stiles didn't get to grow even a little, while they are in this session. So he did his best to take her clitoris into his mouth and such it. Malia twitched and half-moaned half-howled.

She moved her hips a bit back, almost putting Stiles' face between her wet and hot vulva. It also almost made him lose balance and fall, but he managed to stay up, even without biting Malia. Though, she might've enjoyed it.

He didn't risk to try it out. He kept licking and sucking her, and with every touch she twitxhed a bit, until she relaxed completely.

"That's all?" Stiles askedx when Malia stopped breathing hard.

"Yes," she said and raised her shoulders and chests, to see Stiles. "Can you grow or shrink just a part of somebody's body?"

"And why're you so interested?" Stiles teased a bit. She huffed and sat up, leaving Stiles between her muscular legs, which she could just join to squish him.

"Just wonder, if you can, I don't know, makeke breasts bigger."

She certainly wasn't self conscious about her looks, even so many years later she still didn't have all human emotions, and she probably never will, but somebody did put this thought in her head, and he just wondered who.

"Well, we always may try," Stiles sat sown and began growing back. "Do you want to spite someone?"

"Not exactly," she winced. "Erica's just being an asshole. Amd..." Malia paused and frowned. "Yes, it's probably just spite."

"My favorite activity, the spite," Stiles nodded. "Ok, let's try, but don't get your hopes up." At this point he was around half of her height, and decided to stay like that for now.

Malia huffed and put her hands back, when Stiles placed his hands on her breasts. At this size he couldn't even grasp them in his palms.

He pushed, but Malia just grew instead, so he had to go back a bit. She wasn't the most patient person, but now she just waited.

It took at least three five more tries to make it work properly, but Malia's breasts became bigger. Not by much and the next instance she began to grow, but it was a success, because when Stiles got her back to her normal size, her breasts did look bigger.

At least, it became even harder for him to hold her. So Stiles let go and allowed himself to grow back to his normal heights first. From this size the difference wasn't really noticeable, but he knew it was here.

"You know, we should've jus measured it before having our experiments," Stiles huffed.

"My bra is a tight fit, we can use it," Malia said. Right, last time she and Lydia went shopping, Lydia made her buy a lot of fitting clothes. So Malia took the bra from the pile of her clothes and tried to put it on. She frowned. "It's smaller."

"So, I may change only the part of body, yay," Stiles raiced his hands in a winning gesture. Malia nodded.

They spent some time writing it down, and so Stiles went back to trying make Malia's breasts bigger. They managed to add an inch on her measurements for breasts.

"We may keep going later, just so nobody would really notice the difference right away".

But as soon as Malia put her clothes on the difference became pretty much apparent. Well, whatever, she almost liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not write more. You can fuel my ideas with pairs, but not sterek or steter. Het ones are allowed and welcomed.  
> the first 3 chapters were checked with online editor at 30.09.18


End file.
